Heavenly meeting
by aXXXel123
Summary: One day roxas goes to church with his mom, but on the day eveything for him changes. Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fan-fic and yeah it probably isn't that great. Just read it and tell me how it is.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_**I hate mornings.**_

"**ugh.. Its morning already. Why can't I just sleep for once?"**

**I rolled over and hit my alarm clock to shut it up. It fell to the floor making an awful noise. I sighed and sat up. **

**I looked at my door and the calendar said that it was Sunday. I scratched the back of my head with my hand and stood up slowly. **

"**I hate Sundays…"**

**I opened my door and looked down the long hall way that led to the bathroom. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and slowly walked forward trying to avoid the creaky spots in the floor. **

**I failed.**

"**Roxas..?" My mother asked from behind her closed door.**

"**Yes mom?"**

"**Its Sunday aren't you going to go to church with me?"**

**I sighed. "No mom…" I could almost hear another piece of my mother's heart breaking and falling to the floor. **

"**Why not?" She asked softly.**

"**Just because ok" I said as I hurried to the bathroom pulling a towel from the pile outside. I went in and closed the door. I quickly turned the water on and slumped over in front of the tub. **

_**I am sorry mom.**_

**I heard her walked past the door and stop. She sighed and continued down the stairs. I heard her grab her purse and the door click closed. A few seconds later her car started and drove up the street. **

**I really hate myself. Why do I keep doing this to my mom. Silly me I already knew the answer to that question I just didn't want to say it aloud. I didn't want to dredge up those terrible memories from last month.**

**To late…**

**I walked into church beside my mother, smiles on our faces. We were almost to the entrance of the chapel itself when a boy a walked up to us. He smiled and asked. "Pardon me but might I borrow your son for a little bit." My mother must have recognized him because she smiled and nodded. She turned to me and said, "Go with Seifer ok Roxas."**

"**Ok.. Mom." She smiled and walked ahead to her seat. Seifer put his arm over my shoulder and led me in the opposite direction toward the maintenance area. He pushed me though the door. "God dude what is wrong with you?" I said turning around to she him smirking and walking closer to me. I took a step back and said, "Uh… um what do you want man?" He laughed and pushed me back into the wall which was surprisingly soft. I looked down just in time to see two giant arms locking around me. I kicked trying to get free but I only succeeded in making the man squeeze me tighter. I cried out in pain and fell limp. Seifer walked closer and lifted my head up with his pointer finger. "aw now you are no fun roxy… Here I go to all this trouble and you just go all dead fish on me." I glared at him only moving my eyes. He looked up behind me and said, "You can go now." I could almost hear his smile when he said, "Ok, yo." He let me go and I fell to the cold hard ground. I watched him walk out and close the door behind him. Seifer kneeled down and grabbed my hair. I winced but said nothing. "Aw come on Roxy… I know you want to have some fun with me." I glared at him. Seifer grinned and flipped me onto my stomach. He laughed and moved behind me. He reached down and undid my pants and had them slid down before I could say a thing. My head almost spun around my wide eyes filled with shock. I mean I knew this kind of thing could happen to girl but why me. I breathed in heavily to scream but before I could him hand was covering my mouth. "Now now Roxy we wouldn't want anybody coming to ruin our fun would we?" I closed my eyes as tears welled up. He laughed again and slowly slid my boxers down. The tears spilled over and I screamed but no noise escaped the hand. He laughed again and pushed himself into me. I was instantly hit with waves of pain. A new wave coming with each new thrust. As quick as it started it was over. Seifer laughed and rubbed my hair. "you are a good boy Roxy. Don't keep your mom waiting." Just as he finished talking and walked out I heard the music that signaled the end of the service. I got wiped the tears from my face and pulled my pants and boxers back up. I dusted off my shirt and walked back out to the entrance. There she was standing there with a worried look on her face. She turned toward me and smiled. "Now Roxas where have you been?" I shrugged. "Around" She looked at me with a disapproving look and we walked back to the car.**

**I wiped a tear from my face and remembered the water in the tub. I quickly undressed and got into the soothing water.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tust me it will get better! More axel coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

_Aw fuck me._

"Roxas time to get up for school," The muffled voice of my mother said though my door.

I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I rubbed my head and wondered why it felt like I had downed a whole bottle of Jack.. Oh. that's because I did.

"Stupid fucking me. Did I really have to do that on a Sunday night of all things."

My door cracked opened and my mother stuck her head in. "Roxas honey, we are going to be late if you don't get up." She saw my bewildered state and walked to my window and threw back the black out curtains.

I crawled back and balled myself up in the corner and hissed at her like a vampire.

She laughed and messed up my hair. "Time to take a show."

"Alright"

I sighed and got out of bed, grabbed my towel, and walked to the bathroom. Inside I turned on the shower and let the room get full of steam. I slowly got in and sighed when the hot water washed over my sore muscles.

"Oh shit I forgot my algebra homework…"

I scoffed

"Who really gives a shit. Its just algebra and the teacher already hates my anyway."

A few minutes later I got out and dried off. I walked to the mirror on the wall.

"Man even when my hair is wet it still sticks all over the place. Whatever."

I like my hair style and so did Namine. Oh… Namine. I was supposed to call her last night wasn't I. I really should have called her. She was about the only thing in my life that mattered. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back to my room.

I laughed.

For that last 17 years of my life my mom has been laying out clothes in the morning for me.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome honey," Her usual response for any kind of thanks that I gave her.

I got dressed quickly and grabbed my back pack from next to my x-box. Right were I put it when I told myself that I was gonna do my homework after I played only 1 game. I walked down stairs and gabbed the keys to my car. I walked out to the garage and opened the door to my black mustang with white checker pin stripes going down the side. I turned the key in the ignition and it roar to life.

"God I love this car."

I reached down flipped on a metal station. I smiled and backed out of the garage and into the light rain that had started falling. I sighed happily and rolled down my window half-way.

"God I love the rain."

I drove slowly down the street and stopped in front of a nice little brick house with two stories.

A minute later Namine ran out of the house with a small pink unbrella covering her. When I winked at her she frowned and quickly ran to the passenger's side door. She got in a set her unbrella down on the floor.

"Roxas…" She said like she was disappointed.

"Yeah Nam?"

"You were supposed to call me last night." She said softly as she looked over at me.

"yeah I know but…"

"Roxas.. It seems like you are forgetting more and more. What's wrong?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"Er…nothing Nam."

"Roxas I know something is wrong just tell me please." She whispered leaning closer to me.

I turned my head to the side so our faces were almost touching. We both leaned in closer when someone yelled from the porch of the brick house. I sighed and looked to the left to see Kari, my little brother Sora's 'girlfriend', staring at us with a brown paper bag in her hand.

"NO NO NO NO!" she yelled as she ran forward to the side of my car. "You'll get Cooties if you do that Nami!"

Namine laughed.. I was glad someone was enjoying this situation.

I smiled and looked out the window at Kairi.

"Hello Kairi, how are you this morning?"

"Don't try that with me Roxas. I am not falling for your 'good boy' tricks anymore." She said as she lifted her hand up and held the bag in my face. "Nami forgot her lunch."

Namine put her hand to her mouth and started giggling. My eyebrow twitched and I took the bag out of my face. I tried to smile but it looked more like I was going to jump out of the car and bite her little head off.

"Have a good day Kairi.." I grinned. "And I will tell Sora you said hi."

Her face when bright red and that brought on a whole new wave of laughter from both me and Namine.

Kairi smiled and said, "You.. You will?"

I smiled and nodded.

She grinned and skipped back to her house.

"That was nice of you." Namine said when we began driving again.

"I have been known to do that sometimes."

"Really and who knows that?" She asked sarcastically.

I sighed and smiled at her.

She smiled back and slid across the middle of the front seat. She grinned and wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked down, being careful of where I was going, into her eyes and there was a type of excitement that I had never seen before.

"Um.. Nam what are you doing?"

"Nothing…" She whispered as she ran her hand down the inside of my thigh.

I gasped. Namine had never been this forward with something like this before.

Namine's smile widened and she said, "I wana go to school… but after seeing you be so nice to my sister I want _you_ more."


End file.
